Shotarella
by UsagiXisXmine
Summary: Akihiko is a single man, in love with a man. He just can't get laid. But when he goes to a strip club he meets the cute cosplaying stripper Misaki, his veiws on life change. But when you sleep with with your chrushes little brother, things happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey kiddo's, long time no see! I am writing a new story! Yes, I know…..chud up. But anyway, welcome the new story. Sorry if I don't update sooner, cause my moms getting married and were going on a vacation. So yes, here is the new kid in town! **

**Misaki: Sup.**

**Me: Sup.  
><strong>

**Misaki : Interesting conversation going on.**

**Me: Its 5 in the morning I DON'T WANT CONVERSATION. **

**Misaki: Feisty aren't we? Disclaimer NOW.**

**Me: …..*mumbles*….**

**Misaki: LOUDER.**

**Me: I DON'T OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA. **

**Misaki: Good. *smiles***

**Me: Bleah..**

**Shotarella -Ch 1-Strippers. **

* * *

><p>Akihiko POV<p>

I walked in to that disgusting place that I thought I'd NEVER have to go to. I walked and seated myself at the bar. A red headed man came up from the bar, and asked with little enthusiasm " What will you have?"

" Scotch, please." He nodded and a few seconds later he came back with a small glass of amber liquid, he handed it to me, and I took a swig of it. I looked into the distance, flashy lights everywhere, banging music, and of course, poles with dancers. The norm with any strip club. _Why, why did I even come here? _I thought , then another thought popped in my head _To get laid. _I rolled my eyes, and turned my attention to my drink.

Soon, A kid sat next to me, he had blonde hair and golden eyes, he smiled at me.

"Hello, I'm Miko. " His tone practically shouted _FUCK ME, FUCK ME NOW. _

"Hello, and I'm uninterested."

He seemed to take great offense and stormed off. "Thank Go-…Oh my lord…"

That was when I saw him. He was on the table, with shorts and a tight black and yellow sailor suit on. Wait, cosplay, for…who again? Oh yea, Len Kagamine, just slutier . His brown hair, not matching his costume, complimented his emerald green eyes. Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. Is that an angel?

NO an angel wouldn't pole dance as whoreish, but sexy as that….."No wayAH!"

The way was cut of a bit short as I saw him slide down the pole in such a manner, that even a strait man would grow an erection. GOD, he was sexy. _I wonder what's under those cloths….No, not yet…_

I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my head. His lithe body under me, sweating and calling my name, his angelic form withering from my touch, me inside this beautiful creature….by then I smacked my own head. I stared at his face, he seemed sad, like he hated what he was doing.

I sauntered to his table, and he leaned down, I handed him a 100 dollar bill, and smiled sadly. He looked surprised, "W-Why, T-Thank you….."

I smiled , "No big deal. Now come down from there."

He slid down the pole and smiled. " I can't, on duty."

"Well…..I was hoping we could talk. " I said.

"What? I can't hear you!" He yelled a little bit. Damn music.

"Nothing! Never mind, Here, " I handed him a sheet of paper with my phone number. "My names Usami Akihiko, And you?"

"Misaki Takahashi, Nice to meet you Usagi-san" I smiled at the mispronounced name.

"You as well, Misaki. " I smiled and sat at the bar continuing to stare at him.

This is my new favorite place.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! First chapter done….SLEEP NOW. BYE. REVIEW. CLICK THAT SEXY LITTLE BUTTON. And yes Shotarella is a song. LenX Kaito song. (The Len cosplay Idea….)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'M SOOOOOOO SORRYYYYY. DX I haven't updated in like…years…..(3 weeks) But my computers ( all 4 of them) went down. Like, You couldn't even turn them on without it freezing. So after some restoration, and well deserved rest (for the computer), AND 600 dollars, my computer works once more! Anyway I am going to update my favorite story right now, Shotarella! XD I love you guys….**

**Misaki: So your back? **

**Me: Yep, did you miss me?**

**MIsaki: ….I wouldn't say yes….. **

**Me: Rude.**

**Misaki: Surrendered. Yea I missed ya a little. Like….an microscopic amount.**

**Me: That's cause I drew a picture of you in a hooker outfit. **

**Misaki: 0.0 YOU WHAT?**

**Me: UH…nothing. AKIHIKOOOO.**

**Usagi-san: What! **

**Me: *Shows the picture*.. So? Opinions? **

**Usagi-san: I like it. But it needs more lace…right here *points***

**Me: Oh I see….*we get into a conversation about Misaki's hooker outfit.***

**Misaki: *facepalm* She does not own me. Or my show. Or my books. …..DESTRY WRITE YOUR DAMN FANFICTION….Why did I volunteer to do this? OH GODDD HELPPP…..**

**Shotarella – Ch. 2- Homeward Bound**

* * *

><p>Misaki POV<p>

That man, he's so familiar, why? I know Ive seen that face before. Usagi? Who names their child 'rabbit'? Weird rich people. Is he a stalker? Why does he keep staring at me? Damn, he's tall! How old is he? He has grey hair? Wow.

"Hey, Misaki ! " I looked down the see Tsubara, his black hair shone with color from the lights. "Dude, your shifts over!" He called from below.

"Okay." I slid off the platform and walked to the dressing room, avoiding anything, and anyone. Especially stalker rabbit. I reached the door with a sigh of relief, I walked in and saw both men, and women in costume. I quietly walked over to my locker and pulled out my normal cloths, a tee shirt, jeans, and a green sweatshirt. I grabbedmy cloths and began to change, right before Sunami came up to me, while I was sliding my shirt off.

"Hey, Misa-chan, wanna come drinking with me, Sunii, Kaori, and a couple of the customers?" Her red hair and silver eyes twinkled.

"Nah, I can't. My brother wants me home before 12." I said, merely trying to leave. I continued to change.

"Awww….Misaki…..come on! Live a little! Come on, look." She pointed to a tall blonde man whom was eyeing me like a piece of meat. "That's Hayato…he likes you…a lot."

His glare kinda made me uncomfortable. "N-No….I can't…." That's when Hayato got up and walked to me.

"Hello Misaki-kun…you were very cute…" His hand trailed down my bare back. It made me shiver.

"Could you please remove you hand?" I asked as kindly as I could put it. He smirked. He was really beginning to scare me.

"But it feels good, doesn't it?" His fingers were lightly gracing my skin making me get goosebumps, I admit it felt good.

"P-Please stop.." His head closed in on my neck and he whispered something against it, then kissed the sensitive skin. I felt his teeth nibble, I shoved on him as hard as I could. He fell back hitting a wall.

"Y-You BITCH!" He raised his hand and I cowered back ….I was ready for the impact . Seconds later I opened my eyes, seeing that Hayato's hand was in mid air, his wrist was being held by someone else, I saw that it was that Usagi guy.

"U-Usagi…." He saw me and smiled. Then his attention turned to Hayato.

"You, EVER step within 5 feet of Misaki, and I will kill you." Hayato nodded quickly.

He let go and Hayato fled quickly. I smiled "thanks…."

"No problem…How about I drive you home?" He offered.

"Uh…no I couldn't possibly ask such a thing after you've alre-" He shushed me.

"It's ok, I want to." He smiled .

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." He smiled.

Soon, I was in his red sports car, and he was driving me home.

"So, how old are you?" He asked

"18."

"A little young to be in that business aren't you?"

"Yea, but I need the money."

"Oh. Well then.. Do you go to school? "

"I'm trying to get into M university…"

"Ohh. Parents?"

"They, uh, died. When I was 8."

"Oh, Really? I'm sorry…."

"Its ok…"

"Relatives?"

"I live with my older brother. "

"Ohhh….."

"Ah! Its that one. " I pointed to my run down apartment.

He parked in the parking lot, and he decided he was going to walk me to my door.

As we were going up the stairs, I tripped on a step. Oh God I'm going to break my neck. But just then Usagi caught me.

I felt my face heat up, "T-Thanks.."

"It's a pleasure."

He set me down and we finally reached the door.

"Thank you for all of today.."

He smiled " Anyday."

I was about unlock the door, before he stoped me. "Ah, ah,ah. You owe me." He grinned.

"Well what do you want?" I asked.

"A kiss."

"HUH?"

He smiled and softly kissed my lips, it was warm, and nice. That's all that mattered. For now.

* * *

><p><strong>I know horrible but they realllllly want me to go to bed. SO yea. REVEIWW if you love me! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. BWAHAHA. FAST CHAPTER UPDATE. LONGER ONE TOO. I'M REALLLLLY SORRY. I did explain that I had no computer access for 3 weeks right? So um yea. **

**Misaki: Please say the disclaimer.**

**Me: Yea. I don't own Junjo Romantica, or anything at that. **

**Misaki: Rude, but I can deal. TYPE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING WRITER TYPEE!**

**Me: You sound like Aikawa…**

**Misaki: * grin* she taught me to deal with authors like you. **

**Me: Ohhh. Ok.**

* * *

><p>Shotarella –Ch3- Under the Darkness<p>

Misaki POV

His kiss filled my thoughts, my being at that. I felt a fuzzy feeling in my stomach, well, actually, all of my body. His lips glided against mine in such a fashion, that I felt like he was putting a piece of silk against my lips. My blood pressure went through the roof. He flipped me around, my back crashing to my door, and him pushing against me. He was dominating me so easily, _well, it is his fault for being so damn …..inviting. _The pleasure ran through my veins as his tongue pushed its way into my mouth, I didn't even put up a fight. His arms wrapped around my waist, and mine instinctively wrapped around his neck, pulling us closer than before, if possible. Then I felt, and heard banging against the other side of the door .

"Who's that out there?" Yelled my brother.

Usagi cut the kiss off, "I'll see you soon." And he walked away.

I pressed my fingers to my lips feeling his lips, over and over again.

Then Nii-chan came running out the door, "Misaki! You ok? I thought I heard your moaning…and then this bang.."

_I WAS MOANING? …_"Uhhh, I was grumbleing about something then I tripped over the front mat and hit my head…..Ahahaha…uhhh…yea."

My airheaded brother instantly believed. "OOHH, MY POOR BROTHER…." Then he hugged me and led me inside.

We sat at the table, "Misaki…I am unable to make rent this month, once again, so, the landlord, has asked us to leave. I'm so sorry…." Takahiro put his head against our cheap table.

I pulled out Usagi's hundred, and the other tips I made, and the money I saved, which all together equaled 587 dollars.

"M-Misaki! Where did you get this!" Takahiro said relived.

"Ahh, I made a bunch of tips today, at the coffee shop, ya know?" I'm sorry Nii-chan, I don't want to lie. But if you knew, you would force me to stop, and there is no other job that pays as well.

"Oh, Misaki! You just saved us!" He hugged me tightly. "You hungry? You are beginning to look very skinny, and pale, are you eating right?"

I nodded yes. "Yes, I don't want to worry you anymore." No, of course I haven't been eating. Not eating saves money and I've saved 9 days worth of food money.

"Nii-chan, go to sleep, you've been worried about the rent, and bills, I'll take care of the rest. Go get some rest."

He smiled "Oh, Misaki, you're so kind. You wouldn't mind? Oh, thank you!" he quickly hugged me and went off to bed.

I sat at the table and looked at the bills, 750 for the apartment, 30 for heat, 60 for water, and 40 for electric. 880 total plus food expenses, and school tuition, my brothers dishing out 1234 a month (A/N I'm going by American dollars). Might as well go give that greedy landowner his money. I slipped on my shoes and a jacket and ran outside, and downstairs.

In moments I was banging at his door. "Mr. Shuiba, It's Misaki Takahashi…I have the rent."

He opened the door in his robe, it hiding the pot belly and hairy chest. "Boy, do you know what time it is?"

He looked at me with curious eyes. I handed him the money "Here's the rent." I started to go back up stairs.

"Misaki-kun, You work at that strip club a couple blocks away. Don't you?"

I stopped dead in my tracks "H-How do you know?"

"Sources. Anyway, I have a deal for you, I'll give you a free month if you strip for me. How's that?" He smiled and leaned forward a little bit.

"…..I'll see if I can make the rent. " I said emotionlessly.

"Now, Misaki-kun, we don't want your precious brother to find out about your real job, now do we?"

"Leave Takahiro out of this." I felt the venom practically seeping from my words.

"Ah,ah. I can go tell him now if I wanted to. So how about the strip?"

"Fine." You damn geezer. " When?" Screw you old man, perv, pedophile, I could call the cops on you.

"How bout tomorrow after you get off of work?"

"Fine." I ran upstairs. I shut the door quietly and locked it. I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to.

I sat back down at the table. I looked at the calendar, tomorrow's Nii-chan's birthday. Damn. This sucks. I guess I'll work it out tomorrow. Good night world. Good night Usagi. I walked to bed and fell asleep instantly.

The next morning I was awake before Nii –chan, I quickly make him his favorite breakfast; blueberry pancakes with blackberry preserves, two eggs, and some bacon. I neatly put it on the table with orange juice and some fruit. In a few minutes Nii-chan came in.

"Awww….Misaki…You didn't have to…"

I smiled "I Know, I wanted to."

"You're the best brother ever! I love you!"

"I love you to Nii-chan."

**Later at the strip club-**

I climbed up on my pole in my 2nd favorite outfit, Shuichi Shindou. A soft song with a strong beat played, I let my body grind against it while I was on the look out.

About 10 minutes later he walked in. Usagi. He came strait to me and said "Come down."

I did as he said , "Yea?" He smiled, grasped my cheeks and kissed me again, this time I put a little resistance in it. He grabbed my buttocks, making me jump, and lift up my leg enough for him to swing it around his waist, pulling us closer. Some of my co-workers whistled. Usagi ignored them all. His manhood touched mine for an instant, causing me to moan loudly, gaining us quite a few of stares.

"Ignore them" He whispered, he noticed my newfound erection, and slowly stroked it through my jeans (more like leather pants) . I unconsciously ground my growing manhood into his hand and cock. (A/N I DIED. I HAVE ISSUSES SAYING "co*k" DX) "Mhmmm Misaki, eager? "

"S-Shut up…" He slipped his hand in my pant and fondled my package, I moaned more than before. "U-Usagi…."

"Misaki, I want to take you so bad…. I love you."

Usagi Pov

Yes, I love you, more than Takahiro. More than anyone.

He slapped my head "Who's stopping you?"

I smiled, he loves me too. Within seconds we were in the dressing room, I slowly took off this cosplay, he looked so beautiful without all the gaudy stuff. He in his nakedness was like Picasso, Monet, Van –go-dude's paintings had sex and the baby was Misaki. His beauty could not have been described by words, even I being an author could not do so.

"Oh, God Misaki…..Why must you be so tantalizing?" I said against the skin of his bare neck.

"What? I am not…ah…"

I smiled, poor kid, "Have you ever seen yourself in a mirror? You're completely, utterly, graciously, beautiful. " I let my tongue taste his entire body, it tasted like honey.

"W-What? " He stuttered.

I licked my fingers and pressed them in, preparing my love for far worse.

"AH! ….ah…..I-It hurts….."

"I'm sorry, just bear with it for a while."

I released my own manhood and pressed it against his hole, letting it enter bit by bit. Misaki let out pleasurably painful cries. I let him get used to the feeling before moving.

I began a soft slow pace before picking up and letting him feel the ecstasy. He didn't seem like he was in pain so I moved faster.

"Mhmmm…..Usa-a….GIIIIIII!" he spilled his essence onto our stomachs, his muscles clenched after his orgasm, causing me to shoot deep in him.

We collapsed onto each other, panting heavily. In a second a girl called out…" OUR MISAKI IS NO LONGER A VIRGIN HURRAYYY!"

Wtf?

"Misaki, I have to go. I reallllyyy don't want to leave. But I'll drive you home Is that ok?"

He nodded. Soon we got dressed and left that place as quick. While we were in the car I noticed his bag, it had a present.

"Birthday?" I asked.

"Ugh? Yea, my brother."

"Huh? Really I'm going to a birthday party…wait…oh shit."

I pulled out some cologne and sprayed some on me and then pulled out Fabreeze and sprayed it on Misaki.

"WTFHITSTUBD(what the fu*k ing hell is this shit that u be doing)? FABREEZE?"

"I can tell you don't wear cologne, but we don't want you to smell like sex."

"Your right…"

I smirked, "As always."

Soon I pulled up in his apartment complex and once again walked with him to his stairs.

We kissed goodbye probably 5 times before Misaki opened the door.

"Misaki!" That voice….

"Takahiro nii-san!" Misaki hugged him.

T-T-Takahiro?

"Akihiko! How'd you get here so fast?"

"Uhhhhh…I sped."

"Oh, bad Usagi, Anyway, let me introduce you to my baby brother Misaki, Misaki this is my best friend Usami Akihiko aka Usagi."

Misaki looked at me and said "YOURE AKIHIKO?"

THAT was Takahiro's little brother? "Your THAT Misaki?"

We both shared an expression on our faces and that was "Oh, shit."

* * *

><p><strong>WOoh. Done. Happy? Anyway. REVIEW. Its long, and its even got lemon to make up for suckish chapter last time. Anyway Im tired NIGHT. OH WAIT HMFWthWTFHSDJFNFMKD- You want gore yaoi check out dis, KANPAI! DJ - UNAPAI ITS GRUSOMELY AMAZEING.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOD. AN UPDATE. Since when? GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEEEENN. I'M SORRRY. I couldn't get on then when I had finished it my mother deleted the file. I was like "FOR REAL?". She makes me mad. :D Horribly angry..:D. I HATE HER DAMN CHOICES. DX Sorrryyy. *cough* uh hum, excuse that bit back there.**

**Misaki: So. **

**Me: So.**

**Misaki: Your not going to say stuff?**

**Me: Ive kinda ran out of conversation ideas. But I don't own Junjou romantica. Now time to type.**

* * *

><p>Shotarella ch 4 Scandalous<p>

Misaki POV

Takahiro was puzzled. "You know Usagi-san Misaki?"

I nodded slightly smiling nervously "Yea….I, ugh, met him…at the coffee shop. Yea, the _coffee shop _I work at. He was a customer and…..he spilled hot coffee on my apron, so he decided to take me home." I smiled, hoping that Usagi-san caught my hint. His eyes told me he did.

"Yes, I felt sorry that I messed up his apron, so I offered to drive him home. " He smiled, Takahiro looked convinced.

"Aww…Usagi-san that was so kind! " Takahiro patted Usagi on the shouler. "Oh, I almost forgot, come inside !"

I stepped into my home. Usagi glanced at me with a confident, yet scared look. Afraid of what will happen? Me too.

Usagi pulled out a small present and set it on the table. I pulled out a cake that I had bought from a bakery I used to work part time at. German chocolate, Nii-chans favorite.

Takahiro looked surprised. I giggled, as if I wouldn't get him a cake. My silly brother. I brought the cake to the kitchen and began to put candles on the cake.

Then Usagi came in. He waltzed over to the counter and leaned on it. "Coffee shop?"

"S-Shut up. It's the only way we can afford to live here. Brother doesn't make enough for us to survive. MY old bakery job couldn't cut it, no high paying jobs would take a failing high-school student. And when I found out about the club…..I knew Nii-chan would refuse."

His face turned sympathetic. That look, I _hate _that look. The root word of sympathetic is _pathetic. _I am NOT pathetic. "don't look at me like that! I do what I have to do that's all!" I light the candles on the cake. "Come sing happy birthday." I put on a smile and walked out with the cake. I began to sing. Usagi joined it.

_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Takahiro, happy birthday to you!_

"Make your wish Nii-chan!" He blew out the candles and closed his eyes wishing.

A second later he looked up happy as could be. I smiled also, and turned to Usagi , he was watching Nii-chan with loving eyes. I felt a small pang of jealousy within me. I shook my head. Just cause we had…sex.. doesn't mean a thing. Nothing at all. I was just his whore for the night, right? He harbored no feelings toward me. Like I had none towards him. Maybe? Ah, who am I kidding I love him.

Nii-chan wrapped his arms around me and said "Thank you!" I nodded.

Usagi then handed him a small box in wrapping paper. "It's a present."

Takahiro smiled, took it and opened it. It was a brand new brand name watch. One of those fancy Italian ones. "NO WAY! It cost like….600 dollars (US currency.) " Takahiro was flabbergasted.

Usagi silenced him. "It's nothing." He smiled. I wish he would smile like that towards me. I leaned on the wall farthest away In the room. That was until the door was knocked on. I sighed and walked to the door, and opened the door . It was a woman!

"Hello, my name is Minami, I am Takahiro's fiancé. " She was pretty and she sounded sweet. But a wife? He couldn't support a wife let alone me! I stood there, mouth agape, gasping like an idiot. Then Nii-chan saw her.

"Minami! Dear come in!" She stepped In and took her shoes off. Then he went and kissed her. I hate this woman! She's taking Nii-chan away from me! He's not only mine now! But usagi was the one who looked like he was just totally betrayed. I ran into the kitchen, Usagi followed. I then began to cry a bit. Usagi tried to stay strong, but it was kinda failing.

"H-He never even mentioned a wife! Ever! " I said in a urgent but hushed voice.

Usagi then put his head in his hands. "I-I….lo..lo…"

"Y-You what?"

"Loved…..h-h…"

"You….loved my brother.." I then chuckled sarcastically. "That's funny. Cause I love you."

He looked surprised "You…what?"

"You heard me. I love you. " I nodded.

He smiled greatly and swept me up in his arms. "I loved you since the moment I met you."

I shook my head. No you don't. But I guess a substitute is better than nothing. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He stared into my eyes and lightly grazed my lips with his own. We ended up making out . Then Minami walked in. Then hell broke loose. Her cheeks blazed red, soon after her eye formed hearts, and we could tell it took everything for her not to squeal. Then she had hugged us, giggling uncontrollably.

I looked at Usagi with a "WTF" face. He mouthed "yaoi fangirl", then everything made so much more sense. Crazy, obsessed, stalker fangirls. Quick lesson- Earthquakes, and other natural disasters do not come from what you think they do, OH NO, it's ALL fangirls. Takahiro came in and lit up like Fourth of July. (EXCUSE MY SOUTHERN SIMILE.)

He then was in complete idiot/cute/loveydovey/ew,gettheeff'off mode. If this were a comedy anime, he'd have been twirling with stars as eyes, and pink swirls all over. He's a weird man. "I'm SOOO glad to see you guys are getting along! I totally thought you disliked Minami! AWW KYAHH." WTF?"KYAH"? WEIRD MAN. I backed off, this whole thing was getting awkward. Then the door bell rang again. I ran to open it.

"Hello, Misaki." Oh, God, why now?

"Hello, . " His beer belly looked smaller than last time, and he didn't look as gruff. Making him almost, just almost presentable. He wore his normal brown slacks, but his shirt wasn't its normal disgusting green one. No, this one was pristine white; his bow tie was a bit crooked. And wait…was that…cologne? OH GOD. THE WORLDS GUNNA END. THE MAN DOESN'T SMELL LIKE BEEF, CIGARS, AND ROBUTUSSIN. HOLY CHIZ.

The man was trying to look good for me. I was kinda, JUST A INTSYBITSYLITTLETINYYYYISH bit touched. He NEVER dresses up. Not even for his wife. Everyone looked towards him. He cleared his throat and spoke loudly " Misaki has some business with me down stairs. Its about your living here. He'll be right back up. "

Takahiro looked sad, Minami had no idea, and Usagi looked as if he never wanted me to even see the man. But, I nodded, "Yes, I'm sooooo sorry. I'll be right up. I promise."

Sadly Takahiro nodded. "I wanna come too." Usagi had spoken.

Hurriedly I said "You cant!" CRAP. There goes cover. I coulda facepalmed. I sighed and walked to Usagi. Smiled, and hugged him. I whispered in his ear "I'll be fine." And I kissed his cheek. He seemed a bit more calmed down.

Nii-chan practically had tears rolling down his cheeks. "I-I WANNA HUG!" I smiled and gave him the biggest hug I could muster.

I chuckled. -jerk was nearly sweating. He was nervous.

But I followed him out the door and shut it quickly. He tried to make small talk but he failed before he said a second word. Then we reached his apartment. "Ugh…My wife isn't here…so …."

I coughed. Yea. Of course she isn't. We walked through the door screen. He handed me a package. "Go change into that. Please."

I walked to the restroom and opened the package. It was a pretty red and purple kimono. Its main color was red and on the bottom of it was purple and green flowers that seemed to craw their way up and then bloom. The way the flowers were painted on the blood red color made them seem nearly black, and they held a menacing stance. They seemed like instead of petals, it was poison dripping.

I slid off my normal attire and put it on. I looked in the drawers. There was some makeup, a hair brush , and some perfume. I brushed out my hair. And put some pale colored powder on. I Put the red lipstick and added some liquid eyeliner, and mascara. I then put a little bit of purple eye shadow on my eyelid. I looked in the mirror. The makeup was perfect and I looked like a beautiful woman. I then sprayed some of the woman's perfume on. It smelled of sweet candy mixed with flowers. It was nice. I heard the man sit down with a plop. I cracked open the door and whipped my leg around the door frame.

He noticed it , and his jaw dropped. He stared at my foot then the eyes looked up staring at my bare leg. I only let half of my face show. I put on my lustiest stare, filled with mischief. He was entranced. He tried to stand, but only tripped, and crawled to me and kissed my foot, trailing up my leg . When he reached my thigh I kicked him off. "Ugh uhh. No touching."

He nodded and stood then walked back to his chair. I smiled a smile filled with aggressiveness, and malevolence. He stared at me with love and adoration. I smirked and finally allowed his to see my full body. The robe was large and went far past my feet, and the sleeves fell off my shoulders. I walked slowly to him letting it fall more with every step. I finally reached the area in front of him and then I slowly as possible untied the sash around my waist. Letting my chest show was enough for the man in front of me to get a hard on. I thought something about "….rusty scissors….castrate…." but quickly for got about it.

I then revealed my nude body to him, and dropped the robe. I barely swayed my hips and raised my hands above my head.

He looked at my face seriously and said. " Sex, and no rent for a year."

I was shocked. And I thought …."No. I can't do it!"

"Why? Are you trying to stay loyal to your silver haired lover up there? Does he know what you do?"

"Y-Yes! He doesn't mind…..He knows I have to do it!" I whined.

"Ugh…huh….Sure. But I can kick you out. " He looked serious.

"You wouldn't!"

He stood up and I bent down to pick up the kimono and I tried to put it back on, but before that he had pinned me down. "I will fuck you before the night ends."

I struggled as hard as I could "Get off! HELPP!" The the door clicked and his wife stood in the door way.

She dropped what was in her hands. " Help! Please help me!" I screeched. She pulled out a gun and pointed it at his head. She pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the floor.

"Get off the boy." Shuiba got off me as fast as possible. I wrapped my self in the robe and stood up. She pointed the gun at me. I shut my eyes. God….Im going to die by being shot.

A moment passed and still no gunshot. I opened my eyes. The gun was put up and the woman was crying. She stepped to me and slapped me.

I looked down, and then she embraced me. I was a deal smaller than her. She whispered "Im sorry."

I nodded. She then put me at arms length. Her eyes were pleading. "Don't call the cops….I love this man despite this scandal." She than began to weep.

I kneeled don with her and said "I wont. I promise." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Im sorry for the pain he caused you." She got up and reached her husband and pulled out his wallet. She pulled out five hundreds. "Will this be sufficient?"

I gasped. "Ummm …Y-Yea…." She handed me the money. She smiled and hugged me.

"Excuse me?" I heard the deep voice. Usagi-san.

I pushed her gently away. "Ughhhh…. Hi…Usagi-san. "

He caught me at a bad moment. The crying woman's arms around me, sobbing, and half naked, and Shuiba, shirtless, and scared out of his wits. Yea. Bad timing.

He glared at everyone in the room and stalked towards me. He nearly picked me up and brought his lips crashing onto mine. He was putting on a show of dominance.

The woman smiled sadly. She now knew I had a lover. And Shuiba. He was eve more scared by Usagi now. Usagi looked a bit pissed and his aura gave a "go the fuck away or die" feeling. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

He still held me as he said " I don't know what happed. But I will. And if my Misaki was hurt in anyway, death might be a better choice for you."

And he walked out me in his arms. Safe. For the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea. I'm now done. :D Heyyyy guys whats a Beta? Im just an idiot. DX Anyway….Yea. I'm going to try to type for a different story now. :D<strong>


End file.
